Thermoset polymers have many advantages over thermoplastic polymers. For example, thermoset polymers are typically stronger and more durable than thermoplastic polymers; however, once crosslinked (formed), thermoset polymers cannot be reshaped by heating. As such, thermoset polymers (specifically those with tunable shape memory properties) have not been widely used in commodity devices because once formed, the thermoset polymers cannot be processed in the same manner as thermoplastic shape memory polymers, inter alia, injection molding, blow molding, extruding, spinning, drawing, transfer molding, foam formation and supercritical foaming. Therefore, there is a long felt need for processes for preparing thermoset shape memory polymers that can be shaped via conventional process yet retain thermoset properties instead of carving after formation.